Amusement devices such as toy water guns that permit a user to fill a compartment of the toy water gun with water, which is then expelled through the operation of a trigger pump mechanism are known. Amusement devices including a canister of compressed air and a trigger mechanism that upon actuation releases the air through a noise maker are also known. Further, amusement devices including a flexible and flaccid pouch that may be inflated by a user exhaling into the pouch through a valve and which may be deflated by compressing the pouch to generate a noise are also known. While these existing amusement devices fulfill their respective objectives, a need remains for an amusement device that allows a user to collect and fill a compartment with a desired source of air/gas and to expel the collected air/gas when desired.